Chamber conveyor belt machines find their intended use in the sealing of bags that have previously been filled with products and provided on a feeding conveyor belt. These bags are automatically fed to a chamber of the chamber conveyor belt machine by means of this feeding conveyor belt. This chamber is formed by the cover (later also referred to as the chamber upper part) and the machine table. The interior of the chamber formed in this way is evacuated in order to achieve as little residual oxygen in the bag as possible; this particularly plays a crucial role in the minimum durability in the case of foods. The bags are subsequently given an airtight seal by means of sealing, the chamber is vented, and the cover is moved upwards in order to open the chamber. A conveyor belt conveys the bags out of the chamber before the feeding conveyor belt introduces additional new bags into the chamber.
Such a chamber conveyor belt machine is also known from DE 102008015689 A1. In the case of this chamber conveyor belt machine, the cover is connected on one side to a lifting system for lifting and lowering the cover, and has the following dimensions: 1000 mm long and 700 mm wide. In the case of a chamber conveyor belt machine that requires a much greater extension of up to 1800 mm in the conveying direction and 900 mm in the width, which means a cover with larger dimensions, the lifting mechanism of the cover disclosed in DE 102008015689 A1 is no longer possible due to the greater weight of the cover. In order to seal correspondingly larger products or more products in the chamber, the weight of the cover is too great to still hold this on one side and move it. The demand for larger products additionally leads to an increased need for the path of the vertical movement of the cover.